Sweet Tomorrow
by Sweetsong
Summary: [AU] Cloud goes to stay with Sephiroth and his brothers for two weeks. Tifa dreams of meeting the perfect, sensitive guy. Reno wants to get to know a certain silverhaired model. And Kadaj just wants to get laid. CloudKadaj RenoYazoo LozTifa


**Summary:** AU Cloud goes to stay with Sephiroth and his brothers for two weeks. Tifa dreams of meeting the perfect, sensitive guy. Reno wants to get to know a certain silver-haired model. And Kadaj just wants to get laid. Cloud/Kadaj Reno/Yazoo Loz/Tifa

For those who are wondering my progress, check my profile page!

I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time, but it's actually pretty difficult to get it out. So I'm not sure if I might continue this as a fic or just make it into a series of stories. (Or if I might continue this at all.) Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm also looking for suggestions as to who Sephiroth should be paired with.

Also, this is the first time I've written in present tense. I'm more used to past tense, but I wanted to try something different.

**Pairings:** Cloud/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Tifa, Sephiroth/?

**Sweet Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1 Moving In**

Sephiroth can feel the impending danger as soon as he steps one shiny, leather-clad foot into his office. The air is thick with gloominess and desperation—two emotions he is not at all unfamiliar with when concerning his best friend and business partner, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth is by no account constantly cheerful or happy-go-lucky—or even nice in a sweet, optimistic way—but even he has to admit his best friend brooded too much to be healthy sometimes.

It is early in the morning—only eight, to be exact, and unlike most ordinary mornings, he hasn't had his customary breakfast. He had only a cup of coffee (black, no sugar) to serve as a stimulant earlier, and Sephiroth knows from past experiences that a mug of caffeine is certainly not enough to combat Cloud's brooding nature. Usually, his younger brother, Yazoo (the responsible one), would make breakfast for the four of them. This morning, however, Yazoo had slept in due to his late return home the previous night; therefore, Sephiroth and the other two were forced to make do with a quick, impromptu coffee and milkless cereal. Needless to say, Sephiroth is regretting not picking up a pastry from a bakery on his way to work. He always tolerates Cloud more on a full stomach.

As for Cloud, he looks almost glummer than usual. Dark circles shadow his eyes and his usual blonde spiky hair looks weary and limp despite the amount of hair gel he uses. He is waiting for Sephiroth to arrive in his office, which is already a bad sign to start with. Upon seeing the tall executive enter, Cloud stands up from Sephiroth's high-back leather chair and greets him with a sigh.

"Tifa kicked me out," he says gloomily. "I need to talk to you."

Sephiroth wants to reply, _That's because you are an idiot_, but only strides to place his briefcase on his large desk. "Oh?" He asks as a request for Cloud to elaborate.

"She's having some family or whatever come to stay with her for awhile, so I can't stay above the bar. There's not enough room as it is. That and she said I need to get out more and be more sociable and active… Whatever that means." Cloud tiredly plops back down on the seat and rests his chin on folded arms. Sephiroth is suddenly accosted with an image of a sulking Kadaj not getting what he wants and, therefore, must make everything difficult for everyone around him.

"So you need a place to stay?" Sephiroth supplies casually. He honestly doesn't mind Cloud staying with them—he'd welcome any relief from his brothers. It's Cloud that won't agree to it. His suspicion is confirmed with Cloud's next words.

"No, I still have an apartment, remember?"

_Yes_, Sephiroth silently retorts, _the apartment that you don't use._

"I'll be staying there. It's just…" The blonde trails off.

"…I don't like living alone, you know? It sounds stupid, but I don't. And I know Tifa really doesn't mind me living above her bar, but I just…"

"You know, you should've called me when she kicked you out."

"And risk talking to Kadaj or Loz? You know, they're beginning to think I'm your boyfriend," Cloud mumbles. He remembers the last time he bothered to phone Sephiroth and Kadaj picked up. He could practically hear the mischievous delight in the teenager's voice as he drawled, "You wish to talk to Big Brother? Just a moment." In the background, Cloud distinctly heard a half-muffled giggle and the words, "It's Big Brother's lover boy."

Sephiroth raises a fine silver eyebrow but chooses not to comment. "You know, Tifa is right. You _are_ an idiot," he finally says after a moment of silence.

"What?" Cloud's voice isn't indignant or offended but only curious.

Sephiroth shakes his head slightly, the gentle movement causing his sleek silver hair to ripple and cascade gracefully down his back. "Have you moved your belongings back to your apartment already?"

This time it is Cloud who shook his head. "Not yet. But I don't have a lot of things and I'm moving after work today. Tifa says it's just for two weeks, and then I can move back in."

"Good then. You're staying with me," Sephiroth states firmly in that particular voice of his that leaves no room for argument.

Maybe, just maybe, Cloud can help him figure out what exactly Kadaj is going through recently too. Kadaj has been particularly difficult and rebellious lately, and none of the three older brothers can get through to him. Teenage phases never cease to confuse him. He can't remember ever being like that when he is growing up.

"No. I have my own place. It's just been so lonely since… since I started living by myself," Cloud protests half-heartedly, still slumped over Sephiroth's large oak desk. Sephiroth can hardly believe the young man is his own age and companion.

"For goodness sake, if you're not going to use that damn apartment, you might as well sell it," he replies exasperatedly.

"…I can't. It has too much… memories," Cloud softly answers.

Sephiroth frowns, understanding perfectly well what Cloud is talking about. "It's been nearly three years," he reminds Cloud curtly. "You need to move on, get out more, and meet new people." _Most importantly, you need to get over her._

Cloud doesn't miss the unspoken words. "It's harder than you think, Sephiroth. What would you know about losing someone precious anyway?" The last sentence comes out harsher than he intends and he immediately regrets his words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just really hard for me, you know. She meant a lot, and losing her is still…"

"Yes, I suppose I can imagine. Now, if you are truly sorry for what you just said and want to make it up to me, come and stay with us. Obviously, you can't camp out in my office for two weeks, and God knows you'll just get more depressed if you stay at your apartment."

Sephiroth has got him and Cloud knows it. Damn Sephiroth for pulling the guilt card. "No, I really don't want to impose on you all. What will your brothers say anyway? And what's Kadaj going to think?" he protests weakly.

"You and I both know you won't be any more trouble than a depressed cat. They won't mind, I can assure you. You're not a stranger after all. And Kadaj can think what he likes."

"…I really don't have a choice, do I?" the blonde asks dejectedly. He should have known it would be a losing battle as soon as he decides to go against _the_ Sephiroth.

"Of course not. You're moving in tonight. Now how do you feel about breakfast?" It isn't a question. Sephiroth is already turning back to his office door. "You're treating," he declares.

Cloud has no choice but to get up and follow his best friend, utterly defeated. He has a hunch staying with Sephiroth and his crazy band of brothers will produce nothing but mayhem, but at the very least he doesn't have to return to the dreadful emptiness of his apartment.


End file.
